The Price of Memories
by Zoycite Yamino
Summary: Chapters updated! A story mostly centered around Zoycite and Malachite. It takes place after Zoycite is brought to the Negaverse and before the whole thing with the Sailor scouts happens. This story is based on the American dub of Sailor Moon.
1. Author's Notes on the Story

Sailor Moon is the property of Naoko Takeuchi. I do not own these characters, with the exception of Aoino Sora. I am only so brilliant once in a while as to create a cool character, heh heh. Sora is my character that I made up for this story.   
  
This story is dedicated to my friends Wolfie San the Wolfie Friend, (don't ask, lol) and Reisei Hakai. Both of whom are insane, and I'm getting there. (Again, don't ask. Well, you can if you want to, but then you'll all just look at me funny.)  
  
I'd like to point out that this story may be slightly out of character at times, but please note that this story takes place a few years before the first season. So just say none of the first season has happened yet. The characters in the story are about three years younger than in the first season, which is my excuse for being out of character, so please don't hate me.   
  
Let's see...Is there anything else I need to add? Without knowledge of the first season and how it ended, enjoy my story. I know I enjoyed writing it. Or did I? (heh heh heh)  
~Zoycite Yamino 


	2. Prologue: Find Her, Malachite! The Fourt...

I apologize beforehand for all the mistakes such as missing A's and too many A's. My keyboard is evil.  
  
The Price of Memories  
  
by Zoycite Yamino  
  
Prologue: Find Her, Malachite! The Fourth General Is A Schoolgirl??  
  
The good generals gone bad had been reborn on Earth after destroying the Silver Millennium. Though they had caused mass destruction, Queen Serenity knew they were still good at heart. There was still hope for them. So she placed them on Earth with the Sailor scouts, and sent Beryl and the Negaforce back to their demension of evil. It was unlikely that Beryl would break free of the spell Queen Serenity had locked her away with, but she did.  
  
Unfortunatley, the Negaforce had located Generals Jedite, Nephlite, and Malachite. Zoycite, however, could not be found.  
  
"Mighty Negaforce," Beryl said, kneeling before the large power source. The Negaforce was the center of the demension's power. It resembled a large, blood-red bubble. "Tell me you've finally located the last general."  
  
"I believe I have come close. This girl, she may be the one." The Negaforce replied. A picture appeared from what seemed to be out of nowhere and floated to the ground near Beryl. Beryl picked it up and stood, studying the picture.  
  
"Could this really be her? She looks too weak to be a general."  
  
"Do you question my athourity, Beryl? Remember our deal?"  
  
"Yes, Metallia-sama." Beryl said.   
  
The Negaforce had once been an evil queen who was also locked in a spell by Queen Serenity for trying to destroy the Moon Kingdom. Metallia, now the Negaforce, had brainwashed Beryl into being evil and serving as a Queen in her evil kingdom working to free her from the spell.  
  
"Send a general to find this girl. I want her here within one week."  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
Beryl left the room and returned to the Throne Room. "MALACHITE!"  
  
A tall man with silvery-blue hair appeared from the shadows. "Yes, my Queen?"  
  
"I have a mission for you." Beryl began.   
  
"I am ready to accept any mission you have for me, Queen Beryl-sama."  
  
"Good." Beryl said. She gave him the picture of the girl. "This girl, she may be our missing general. I want you to find her and bring her here unharmed. You have one week, understood?"  
  
"Yes, Beryl-sama." Malachite replied.  
  
"She lives in Tokyo and goes to Juuban Gakuen. I don't care how you get her here, as long it's within one week, and she arrives unharmed. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"  
  
"Yes, Beryl-sama." Her yelling didn't scare him at all. He was used to it.  
  
"Good." Beryl said. "Now go! I expect you to find her, and find her soon!"  
  
"Yes, Beryl-sama." Malachite teleported to the Earth Realm to begin his search for this girl. Beryl is probably going to have me train the girl, he thought. Studying her picture, he decided she was quite beautiful. She had long copper colored hair, pulled back away from her face. Several strands hung loose on the sides of her face. Her eyes were emerald green and shone with something so undescribable to Malachite, he almost smiled.  
  
Hardly anyone ever truly smiled in the Negaverse. Not a real smile. Such feelings as pleasure, love, and joy were never felt.   
  
Especially love. 


	3. Ch 1: Who Is He? Destiny To Be A General

Chapter One: Who Is He? Zoey's Destiny To Be A General? Zoey walked up the stairs and to her bedroom. At least her aunt wouldn't be home for about an hour. Closing the door, she sat at her desk and picked up the phone to make a call. Her friend picked up on the other line.  
  
"Hey, Sora. It's Zoey."  
  
"You think I don't know my best friend? You call me everyday after school."  
  
"Does it annoy you?" Zoey smiled. She always called Sora after she got home. Unless her aunt was home or she had too much to do around the house.  
  
"Not at all. So, what's on your mind? Did you write anymore?"  
  
"Nothing at the moment. I'm hoping something will come soon, though, or I'll go insane."  
  
"Heh heh," Sora laughed. Zoey wrote many stories in her spare time and Sora loved to read every one of them. "I'm sure you'll get some sort of idea soon."  
  
"Probably." Zoey picked a pen up off the desk and twirled it between her fingers. Her gaze fell upon the picture of her with her parents. Before the car accident. Now her aunt, who was the only relative she had in Tokyo, took care of her. If anyone could call it that. One more year and she could move away. She wouldn't have to listen to her aunt who despised her so. It was unfair. Unfair how she had to live with someone who really didn't care about her. She wished someone cared for her. She didn't have very many friends, many kids thought she was strange. She appeared cold to them. But she was really the opposite. She had no friends, which gave her more study time. She had pretty decent grades and looked forward to going away to college.  
  
"Zoey? Are you still there?" Sora asked sounding slightly annoyed.  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah, gomen ne, I sorta-"  
  
"Left this planet for a minute?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess you could say that."  
  
"Zoey! I thought I told you the living room and kitchen better look halfway decent when I got home!" Zoey's aunt, had come home. "Get off the stupid phone and get down here, NOW!"  
  
"I gotta go, Sora. Sorry. My 'loving aunt' is home." Zoey said.  
  
"Okay. See you tomorrow then."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Zoey walked downstairs angrily, making sure to stomp as loudly as possible.  
  
* * * *  
  
That night, Zoey was too tired to do anything but sleep. She went straight to bed without calling Sora back.  
  
"Zoycite," a voice called. Who was Zoycite? "Zoycite!" The name was called again.  
  
A tall man came to her. He had silver hair and icy blue eyes. "Zoycite," he said to her. "I have been looking for you."  
  
"My name is Zoey. Who is Zoycite?" She was confused. The name seemed vaguely familiar, but she couldn't quite place it.  
  
"You must come with me."  
  
"You mean leave here?" She had always wanted to get out of there. To leave and never come back.  
  
Beeeep......beeeep......beeeep!  
  
"You have no time to waste. Come with me now." The man extened his hand to Zoey.  
  
Beeeep......beeeep......beeeep!  
  
"Ugh!" It was six AM. Zoey smacked the alarm clock that disturbed her sleep. "Only a dream. That guy, he seemed so familiar." Zoey wondered who he was. He hadn't told her his name in the dream. Reluctantly, she got out of bed and got ready for school. Good thing the weekend was near. She needed time to think, and she was going to Sora's house on Saturday and staying until Sunday. Sora could help her figure out the meaning.  
  
She crossed the room to her closet and removed the school uniform from its hanger. She never could decide whether or not she liked the sailor-style uniform she had to wear. Some days decided it wasn't that bad, and some days she despised it more than anything.  
  
Zoey got to school a good hour before the bell. She always left home early. It wasn't much of a home, anyway. She looked around for her friend Sora, but couldn't find her anywhere.  
  
She went to a tree and sat underneath it. Taking out a small notebook, she began to record the deatils of her dream so she wouldn't forget. She wondered who this guy who called her Zoycite was, and why she was to go with him. Was he someone from the future? Someone from the past? Zoycite always wondered about those kind of things. That was one thing that others thought was strange. The dream certainly was going to be the center of her thoughts for the rest of the day. His face was still clear in her mind.  
  
Zoycite? Why did that name sound familiar? Was it her name? Maybe Zoey was short for Zoycite. If that was true, then how come no one ever told her?  
  
Malachite looked around the courtyard of Juuban Gakuen. His gaze fell upon a beautiful girl who sat alone under a cherry blossom tree. She had long, wavy copper hair, and from what he could see, she looked very much like the young girl in the photograph. He walked towards her, wondering why she would be alone.  
  
Out of the coner of her eye, Zoey saw a silver haired man, clad in a strange uniform of some sort. He looked incongruous at the high school wearing that uniform. She wondered about the uniform, then wondered what to do.  
  
He approached Zoey calmly, what might have been a smile on his face. "Mind if I join you? You look awfully lonely here, all by yourself."  
  
"I hate most people. I don't care too much for company. Who are you?" Zoey asked catiously. She wondered what he was doing at the school.  
  
"I am Malachite." He sensed her fear. "Don't be afraid, Zoycite. I am here to take you back to where you truly belong."  
  
She looked at him, with sudden realization. "You're the guy from my dream last night. What are you here for? Who are you really?"  
  
"I come from a demension called the Negaverse." Malachite replied. "You are supposed to live there too."  
  
"You're lying."  
  
"I am not lying to you," Malachite stood. "I am supposed to bring you back to your rightful home."  
  
"I can't leave!" Zoey exclaimed. "At least not right this minute."  
  
"There is no choice. I am sorry, but I must take you with me."  
  
"What are you?! Some kind of kidnapper?!" Zoey felt even more scared. She was just supposed to go with him? She didn't even know him. How could she be sure he was telling the truth about this Negaverse?  
  
"Zoey, please!" Malachite was getting angry with the girl. He didn't like the idea of getting too much attention, as he already drew too much attention with his uniform. "We have no time to waste."  
  
"Prove to me that your from this Negaverse you speak of."  
  
Malachite held out a hand. A pink rose materialized out of the air, which he handed to Zoey.  
  
"It's beautiful. That is so cool, I've always wondered what it'd be like to have magic powers."  
  
"You do have powers, Zoycite. And when we return to the Negaverse, I will be training you to use those powers."  
  
"I have...." Zoey still couldn't believe him. "What kind of prank are you trying to pull?"  
  
"I am not fooling you, my dear. I was sent by Her Majesty, Queen Beryl to recover our lost general."  
  
"General?" Zoey asked. "I'm a general? I can't be! I'm just a student."  
  
"I don't have time to explain everything right now. Let's go." Malachite held a hand out to her.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere with you. The only place I'm going right now is to class." Zoey stood and attempted to walk away.  
  
"Wait," Malachite caught her arm.  
  
"Let go of me!" Zoey pulled her arm away. "If you don't leave me alone, I'll call the police!"  
  
"I highly doubt they willl be able to do much to stop me from completing the assignment given to me by my Queen. You will have to come with me sooner or later, and I guess it will just have to be later." With that, Malachite was gone in a swirl of blue light.  
  
Zoey quickly turned around and walked as fast as she possibly could, near running, to her first class. On the way she ran into Sora.  
  
"Hey! Why are you running, you look like you've seen a ghost. Are you okay?"  
  
Zoey shook her head. "I'm definitely not okay. Sora, I feel sick. I think I may be seeing things. I don't think I can stay at school today."  
  
"You want to call my mom and have her come pick you up? She's not working today."  
  
"I don't know. I just feel sick." Zoey put one hand to her forehead. "I'm getting a headache. Or a fever. Or both."  
  
"I'll walk you to the office and call my mom." Sora offered.  
  
Zoey shook her head. "If I go home, I'll just be around my aunt more than necessary, and I really doubt that'll help me any."  
  
"Then, stay at my house." Sora suggested. Before Zoey could protest, Sora dragged her by her arm toward the office.  
  
Zoey stopped her when they got to the door of the office. "No, I really don't want to go home. But then again, I do, but I really don't-"  
  
"Make up your mind. If I don't get an answer, I'm calling my mom."  
  
"I'll stay."  
  
"If you feel worse, call her."  
  
"Okay." Zoey turned away and walked toward the classroom, Sora following behind her.  
  
"You said you were seeing things?"  
  
"Yeah, here, read this." Zoey handed the book to Sora. Sora read it quickly.  
  
"Wow. Is it for your story?"  
  
"No, it was the dream I had last night." Zoey replied. "The guy from the dream was here. Just a few minutes ago and he said pretty much the same thing to me. I have to go with him somwhere and there's this Queen and I have magic powers. But I don't know if it's real or not."  
  
"Wow." Sora said again.  
  
"Sora, what if it is real? What if I'm not who I always thought I was? What if-"  
  
"Quit with the 'what if,' Zoey. It doesn't matter who you are, to me you're still Zoey, my best friend."  
  
"Demo, it's still bothering me." Zoey said. She shook her head slowly. "His face is still in my mind. I can still see it so clearly, I'm never going to forget it."  
  
"Maybe you should go home."  
  
"Gee, thanks." Zoey said sarcastically. "I love being told I'm clinically insane."  
  
"I didn't mean it that way Zoey."  
  
"I know. I'm sorry." Zoey looked back towards the tree where Malachite had found her. "What if he comes back? What if he's telling the truth?"  
  
"I don't know, Zoey." Sora said. At tht moment the first period bell rang. "But if we don't hurry, we'll be late."  
  
The two girls walked together to their first period class.  
  
* * * * "Have you found her yet Malachite?" Beryl asked impatiently. She sat in her throne, staring into her crystal ball at the image of Zoey.  
  
Malachite shook his head. "I have found her, but I haven't taken her yet."  
  
"And why not, Malachite?"  
  
"There were too many people around, Your Majesty. I did not have the chance. She ran."  
  
"And why are you back if have no good news for me?" Beryl demanded to know. She was getting angry with her general. "If you can't do the job, then maybe I misjudged your ability. Maybe Nephlite or Jedite could complete the task. What do you think, Malachite?"  
  
Malachite tired not to show his anger. "I think I'm going back to the Earth Realm to bring Zoey back here."  
  
"Good. Now get out of my sight before I decide against it."  
  
Malachite teleported away. He reappeared in front of Juuban Gakuen, inside the gates. Walking around the campus, he found Zoey, sitting with another girl in the courtyard.  
  
Zoey looked up at him as if she'd seen a ghost. "Wh-what are you doing here?"  
  
"I've come for you, Zoycite," was all he said.  
  
Sora looked from Zoey to Malachite, slightly confused. "What's going on?"  
  
"It's him." Zoey said. "The guy."  
  
"It's time for you to leave, Zoycite. Come with me."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere. I already told you that." Zoey insisted. "And my name is Zoey. Zoey!"  
  
"You have no choice. I already told you that."  
  
"Well, I'm not going and you can't make me."  
  
"Watch me." Malachite said.  
  
"Get away from my friend!" Sora said, holding her backpack up as if she were going to swing it at him. "I won't hesitate to hit you with this. And believe me, you don't want to be hit with my heavy backpack!"  
  
"I have orders from the Queen to bring you to the Negaverse unharmed." Malachite said to Zoey ignoring Sora's threat.  
  
"I told you I'd call the police if you didn't leave me alone. Keep following me, and I will."  
  
"Why are you following Zoey anyway?" Sora asked.  
  
"She's chosen by Metallia to be a general in command of a youma army."  
  
"What if I refuse?"  
  
"I'll be back for you." Malachite said, teleporting away.  
  
Zoey frowned slightly. "You did see him too, right?" she asked turning to Sora.  
  
"No, I threatened my imaginary friend with a heavy backpack."  
  
"That's good to know. Maybe I'm not seeing things. Maybe this is for real."  
  
"And maybe we should call the police. Or at least tell the school to watch for a man in a grey uniform and cape."  
  
"I want to find what this Negaverse actually is." Zoey said. "I have to find him. I have to talk to him again."  
  
"Not alone, though. I want to go with you." Sora insisted. "How exactly do you plan to talk to him? I mean, find him."  
  
"Not sure yet." Zoey said. "But he'll be back, and I'll talk to him then."  
  
* * * * That night, Zoey sat up in her room, brushing out her long copper hair. She had just gotten off the phone with Sora, who brought up the idea that this Malachite guy might kidnap her in the middle of the night. Taking no chances, Zoey locked the windows and doors securely, even though she knew he could easily teleport in. She wondered if maybe garlic would keep him away.  
  
Standing up, she went to the mirror that sat on the dresser, which faced the window. She looked up at her reflection only to see Malachite standing behind her. Before she could scream, he was directly behind her with one hand over her mouth.  
  
"Don't say a word." Malachite said. "I don't plan to hurt you, but you must listen to me, and if I release you, you will run from me again."  
  
Zoey struggled gainst him, trying desperately to escape. He only held her tighter, not releasing her.  
  
"I'm taking you to the Negaverse now." Malachite uncovered her mouth.  
  
"The picture. Get the picture on the dresser." Zoey said, pointing to the picture frame on her dresser.  
  
"When you wake up, you'll be in the Negaverse." Malachite touched her forehead and within seconds, she was asleep.  
  
With one hand, he teleported the framed photograph to the castle. Then, he lifted her carefully off the ground and prepared for teleport. 


	4. Ch 2: Arrival of the Fourth General!

Chapter Two: The Arrival of the Fourth General. Fighting In A War? Zoey blinked her eyes open. She didn't recognize any of her surroundings. When she tried to sit up, she found thaat she couldn't move very easily.  
  
Where am I?  
  
"Don't move. You're weaker than I expected." Said a voice that was now becoming familiar to Zoey.  
  
"What happened? Where am I?"  
  
"You're in the Negaverse. Don't you remember what I told you?"  
  
Zoey did her best to shake her head in reply. "I can't remember much of anything."  
  
Malachite, who had been sitting in a chair near the bed, stood and picked something up off the table. Bringing it to Zoey, he sat down again and showed it to her.  
  
"I brought the picture you wanted."  
  
"Arigato. It means a lot to me."  
  
"I figured it did. Your parents will worry about you, won't they?"  
  
"I'm sure they would. Demo, they don't have to. They can always see me, and know where I am. I will never worry them in the way that they don't know where I am."  
  
Malachite studied her face for some clue as to what she meant.  
  
"What time is it?" Zoey wanted to know.  
  
"It's a little after one in the morning. Go back to sleep. I'll wake you when it's time for your training to begin. You need to regain your energy." Malachite left the room, closing the door carefully behind him.  
  
Zoey closed her eyes and fell asleep.  
  
* * * *  
  
"My Queen," Malachite bowed. "I have brought Zoey to the Negaverse."  
  
"Very good." Beryl said, smiling approvingly. "Where is she now?"  
  
"She is asleep in the castle, recovering her energy."  
  
"And why was her energy drained in the first place?" Beryl demanded to know. "I told you not to hamr her in any way!"  
  
"Your Majesty, she wouldn't listen to me, she kept struggling. I had no choice but to use the sleeping spell on her. I can assure you she is unharmed."  
  
Beryl ignored his protest. "You are to bring her to me at precisley twelve o' clock tomorrow afternoon."  
  
"Yes, Majesty."  
  
"You are dismissed."  
  
Malachite teleported back to his castle.  
  
* * * * The next morning, Zoey woke before Malachite came to get her.  
  
"You will have to change into your uniform before you go see the Queen." Malachite said. Crossing the room to the closet, he took out a couple of hangers that held a grey sort of uniform trimmed with pale blue, like Malachite's uniform. He handed it to Zoey.  
  
"Put that on. When I come back, I expect you to be ready."  
  
"Yes, sir." Zoey replied.  
  
Malachite left the room. Zoey took a good look at the uniform. Grey pants, a black shirt, and grey jacket trimmed in blue. She decided it was better than Sailor-style uniforms. She guessed she wore Malachite's color because she was to be his student. Hadn't he said something like that?  
  
A knock came at the door. "Are you ready, Zoycite?"  
  
"Yes, sir!" Zoey called. The door opened and Malachite came in.  
  
"Perfect." Malachite said, inspecting her appearance. "Except for one thing."  
  
"Nani, sir?" Had she done something wrong? Great. Already, I've messed up.  
  
"Your hair. It's very pretty, and it would be a shame if it were messed up in combat." Holding up one hand, he conjured a pale blue ponytail holder and handed to her. "You might want to pull it back."  
  
"Y-yes, sir." Zoey said, taking the ponytail holder and pulling her hair back with it. A few shorter strands hung on the sides of her face.  
  
"Kirei," Malachite commented.  
  
"Excuse me?" Zoey wondered if she'd heard right. Did he just say kirei?  
  
"Nothing. Come with me." He placed one hand lightly on her back and guided her downstairs and to another room that resembled an office.  
  
"Sit down." He indicated that she should sit in a chair in front of a desk. She sat and folded her hands in her lap, waiting patiently. Malachite sat in the chair behind the desk.  
  
"I have some questions for you to answer."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"When is your birthday, Zoey?"  
  
"October 30th, sir."  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"Seventeen, sir."  
  
"Have you lived in Tokyo all of your life?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Who was your legal guardian in Tokyo?"  
  
"My aunt, sir."  
  
"You did not live with your parents?"  
  
"No, sir. They....passed away."  
  
"Gomen nasai. When?" Malachite felt bad immediately.  
  
"When I was thirteen, sir."  
  
"Did you ever have any health problems?"  
  
"No, sir."  
  
Malachite took down the information on a notepad. "That's pretty much it. I'm taking you to the Queen at twelve noon. Shall I tell you what you'll be trained for?"  
  
"Whatever you think is best, sir."  
  
Malachite was slightly amused at how she addressed him. She looked out of place in the Negaverse. Why did such a sweet, innocent little girl have to become an evil warrior of darkness? Pushing the thought out of his mind, he went on to tell Zoey what would happen in the Negaverse.  
  
She would learn to teleport and levitate objects with her mind. She would have to be skilled with a sword and in combat. Zoey thought it was a lot to learn, and she hoped she could learn fast. But it wasn't truly what she wanted. She wanted to go home. She wanted more than anything to go back home.  
  
* * * * "It's almost time to meet the Queen." Malachite said. "Are you ready?"  
  
"I-I guess so, sir."  
  
"You know, you don't always have to address me as 'sir' everytime you say something to me."  
  
"If I am not mistaken, you are of high rank, ne?"  
  
"You are correct."  
  
"I am supposed to show respect, ne?"  
  
"You don't have to make it the last word of every sentence."  
  
"Gomen nasai, sir- I mean-"  
  
"It's okay, Zoycite." Malachite said, a slight smile on his face. "Come on, we better go."  
  
"How are we getting there? If you don't mind me asking, I mean."  
  
"Teleportation, of course." Malachite answered. "And don't be afraid to ask questions."  
  
Zoey nodded. "Okay."  
  
Malachite placed an arm around her and channeled magic energy to transport them to the Throne Room.  
  
Beryl greeted them with an evil-looking smile. "You're early. I see Zoycite is already in her uniform. Very good."  
  
Malachite bowed. Hoping she was doing the right thing, Zoey bowed as well, in the same way Malachite bowed with her right arm crossed over her chest and one knee to the floor.  
  
"Your Majesty, I am ready to begin training Zoycite at anytime you wish."  
  
"Good. You may begin, and you'd better begin within the next twent-four hours, or you will lose the job."  
  
Zoey thought this sounded harsh, but she kept her mouth shut, not wanting to upset Beryl.  
  
"I assume you have informed Zoey of her training and what she will learn as well as the rules of the Negaverse?"  
  
"Of course, Your Majesty."  
  
"Good. You are dismissed."  
  
Malachite teleported the two of them back to the castle.  
  
"Um, I have a question." Zoey began. "Beryl-sama said you'd lose the job of training me if we didn't start in the next twenty-four hours. Who would have the job then? Another general?"  
  
"There are two other generals, Generals Nephlite and Jedite. Both of whom are your superiors. You are still a general in training."  
  
Zoey nodded, indicating that she understood. "When will I meet these other generals?"  
  
"Soon enough."  
  
Zoey was silent for a while, and Malachite wondered if something was wrong. Was she scared? Homesick? He was tempted to ask her, but didn't want to upset her.  
  
"We'll start your training in a few hours. Is that okay with you?"  
  
Zoey nodded silently.  
  
"Follow me." Malachite walked upstairs, looking behind him once to see Zoey follow him. He led her into the room she had been brought to when she entered the Negaverse. "This is going to be your room. You are free to decorate it however you like. Let me know if you need anything. I'll be downstairs."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Malachite left, leaving Zoey alone in her new room. She figured she could rearrange things to make it at least resemble her room on Earth, but instead she stood silently, tears running down her cheeks.  
  
* * * * Malachite sat in silence in the study, downstairs. He had tried to keep his thoughts on the first lesson planned for Zoey's training, but instead his thoughts wandered.  
  
He thought about Zoey, mostly. She seemed vaguely familiar, but he couldn't place it, and it was getting to him.  
  
If I keep doing this, I'll go insane for sure, he thought to himself. There's just something about her....  
  
A knock at the door disturbed his thoughts. "Who is there?"  
  
"General Jedite, sir."  
  
"Come in."  
  
A blond man wearing the same grey uniform, trimmed in red and minus the cape, entered the room. He saluted Malachite with a slight bow.  
  
"General Malachite, Beryl-sama has sent me to inform you that the Obsidian Kingdom has declared war on us."  
  
"They have?" Malachite asked in disbelief. The Obsidian Kingdom, a neighboring kingdom with a great dislike for the Negaverse, had been threatening to declare war, but had never actually gone through with it. Five years of threats had now become reality.  
  
"Beryl-sama has ordered for all four platoons to be ready for battle. She wants us to have our youma army prepared for them. We're going to take them down."  
  
"Thank you for the information. Did she say what to do about Zoycite?"  
  
"She said until Zoycite has been in trainging for two weeks, and is succeeding, she is not allowed in battle."  
  
"Very well. Have you informed Nephlite as well?"  
  
"I'm going now, sir." Jedite replied. He bowed his head seeking leave. When Malachite gave him permission, Jedite teleported aaway in a swirl of red light.  
  
"Zoycite!" Malachite called. Within minutes, Zoey entered the room.  
  
"Yes, Malachite-sama?" Zoey asked, bowing her head slightly, mostly in attempt to hide her tearstained face.  
  
"I have just been informed by General Jedite that the Obsidian Kingdom has declared war on us." Malachite said. "You will not be allowed in battle until after two weeks of successful training and I've decided to start now since we need all the generals we can get."  
  
"I- I will have to fight in...a war?" Zoey asked, her eyes held a look of fear.  
  
"Not until you have been in training for two weeks, and if you are not successful, you won't be in the war. We are going to the training field now."  
  
Malachite walked over to stand by Zoey. With one arm around her, they teleported to the training field.  
  
The training field looked exactly as the name suggested. It was a large open field. There were a few charred marks on the ground in various places, which Zoey figured were from fire based attacks. A good distance away, two men were leading a large group of youma in battle practice.  
  
Malachite would start with teleportation, then conjuring weapons.  
  
"I will demonstrate for you, then you can try it on your own. Okay?"  
  
Zoey nodded and paid close attention to anything Malachite said. She wanted to do well at using her powers, though she honestly didn't want to fight in a war. She did, however, want to be able to at least defend herself in any situation this war might bring on.  
  
"Telepoting takes little energy. You focus on drawing up the portal, then will yourself to go to a specific point.You can also cloak your path to cunfuse anyone who is looking for you, which is just as easy, and I'll show you how later."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Watch closely." Malachite drew up a portal and vanished into it, reappearing behind Zoey.  
  
"That's how it's done."  
  
Zoey turned quickly, startled. "You scared me!"  
  
"Sorry." Malachite apologized. "You try now."  
  
Zoey did exactly as he had done, only she reappeared in a swirl of pink flower petals a few feet away from where she had been before.  
  
"Good. You learn quickly." Malachite commented. Where did the flowers come from? I didn't teach her that.  
  
"Uh...arigato." Zoey said. "What next?"  
  
"You can teleport both of us to that boulder over there." Malachite pointed to it. Zoey nodded and stood closer to him to bring him with her in the portal. She found it quite easy to teleport.  
  
"Good. Now I will show you how to conjure weapons. We'll start with a simple dagger."  
  
Zoey watched closely again, while Malachite conjured a dagger.  
  
When she tried it, she began to feel dizzy. "Malachite-sama! I... I feel...." The finished dagger hit the ground at their feet as Malachite caught Zoey before she fell.  
  
"I'm taking you back to the castle. Your magic has overpowered you and made you feel weak. We'll continue this later." Malachite teleported back to the castle with Zoey. 


	5. Ch 3: We're Under Attack! I Get To Fight...

Chapter 3: We're Under Attack! I Get To Fight After All? Malachite helped Zoey to the couch. "Lie down. You need to rest. I'll be right back."  
  
Zoey did as she was told. Closing her eyes, she tried to clear her mind. Malachite returned a few seconds later, holding a glass that contained a clear liquid.  
  
"Drink this."  
  
"What is it?" Zoey's voice was faint.  
  
"It's just water. Drink it." Zoey sat up slowly and leaned against the back of the couch. Malachite held the glass to her lips. She drank some of it, then shook her head when Malachite offered it to her again.  
  
"But energy can't be lost. It can only be transferred."  
  
"That's right. Too much of your energy was put into the dagger. You concentrated too hard." Malachite said. "And you need to drink the rest of this."  
  
"I don't want to." Zoey protested.  
  
"Well, then at least rest. "  
  
At that moment, the shattering of glass was heard. Malachite turned to see several uniformed soldiers enter the castle through the broken windows.  
  
Zoey stared in horror at the whole scene. The next thing she knew, guns were fired, and Malachite pulled her up to her feet with force, teleporting away.  
  
When she opened her eyes, everything around them was dark. She clung to Malachite as if her life depended on it, and relaxed when she realized the soldiers were nowhere in sight.  
  
"What just happened? Where are we?"  
  
"We're in the hidden underground passage. We can get to any place we want in these tunnels, the only catch being no use of magic. If we did use our pwers here, they would fund us so fast it would make our heads spin."  
  
"Who's they? What happened?"  
  
"'The Obsidian Army. We were just attacked. Don't worry, you're safe here. I won't let you be hurt." Still holding her protectively in his arms, Malachite could feel Zoey trembling with fear.  
  
"How long are we going to be here?"  
  
"I don't know." Malachite replied. "Come with me. I'm going to find Jedite and Nephlite."  
  
"What if they trace our path?"  
  
"They can't. Our path was heavily cloaked." Malachite assured her.  
  
He stood, helping Zoey to her feet. "Can you walk?"  
  
"I'm not a baby. I can walk."  
  
"I know that. But are you too weak?"  
  
"I can manage." Zoey insisted. When she did try to walk normally, she limped slightly and was slower than usual.  
  
"Need help?" Malachite extended his arm to her. She hesitantly linked her arm throught his and let him lead her through the tunnel.  
  
"Um....arigato." Zoey thanked him.  
  
"No problem." Malachite replied.  
  
"Excatly how far underground are we?"  
  
"Not that far."  
  
Turning a corner, they wound up face to face with three tall, armed soldiers, clad in black uniforms.  
  
"Thought you could escape us, huh, Malachite?" The soldier in the center asked. "Well, now there is no escape. I know your tricks, don't think I don't remember."  
  
"I may have taught you everything you know, but not everything I know." Malachite said calmly, his face expressionless. "Leave now and take your pathetic army with you, and I might let you live."  
  
"Come on, now Malachite. Is that any way to treat your little brother?"  
  
Zoey looked from one to the other, confused.  
  
"You know as well as I do that you are a traitor to the Negaverse, Obsidianite."  
  
Obsidianite didn't resemble his older brother the way most siblings do. He had jet black hair that hung in his face and to his shoulders. His eyes were dark brown, almost as black as his hair, and held no expression.  
  
"You could have joined us. You had the chance! But no! 'Stay true to our homeland,' you said. 'Beryl-sama won't stand for it!'" Obsidianite's voice was full of scorn. "You wanna know what happened to your generals?"  
  
Obsidianite snapped his fingers and the two accompanying generals moved aside, Jedite and Nephlite standing behind them, bound with chains.  
  
"Release my generals!" Malachite demanded, drawing his sword.  
  
"I don't think so," Obsidianite smiled evilly. "They're coming with me."  
  
"I'll kill you, Obsidianite! Don't think I won't!" Malachite threatened.  
  
"You won't kill me. You won't do anything to me." Obsidianite turned to his generals. "Seize the girl."  
  
One of the generals seized Zoey, dragging her towards Obsidianite. "Try anything and your pretty little girl gets hurt," he said, holding the blade of his knife to her throat.  
  
"Don't hurt her. Let her go, she has no part of this."  
  
"So my cold-as-ice older brother can care for someone after all," the younger man teased. "Do as I say and I won't hurt your precious love."  
  
"She is my student and nothing more. But I will not let you harm her. She is still innocent to the ways of the Negaverse."  
  
Zoey felt as if she couldn't move. She was numb with fear. She didn't think she'd make it out of this alive.  
  
"What did you come here for in the first place, Obsidianite?"  
  
"I think you know very well what I'm here for." Obsidianite grinned. "I'm here for the one and only Crystal of Azurite."  
  
"You won't get it." Malachite declared. "That crystal belongs to us now. There's no way you're getting it."  
  
"Then there's no way you're getting her back."  
  
"I said don't hurt her." Malachite repeated. "Let her go, and I won't hurt you."  
  
"You won't hurt me. Because I'm out of here!" Obsidianite laughed.  
  
"Malachite-sama! Please help me!" Zoey cried out. "Help!"  
  
"You're not going anywhere!"  
  
Zoey took this opportunity to grind the heel of her boot into Obsidianite's foot.  
  
"GAH!!! You little-" Obsidianite yelped, making the mistake of releasing Zoey.  
  
"Run, Zoey!" Malachite ordered, grabbing her by the arm and dragging her behind him.  
  
"Demo, what about the captured generals? Surely we're not going to abandon them to the enemy!" Zoey haad a hard time keeping up with him.  
  
"They can take care of themselves until we can rescue them. They've been properly trained." Malachite told her. "Run faster, or we'll never get out of here!"  
  
"I don't even know where I'm supposed to be going!"  
  
"We're going to the North Exit. That will take us to the Throne Room." Malachite explained. "I have to ask Beryl-sama about letting you fight in battle."  
  
"Hasn't the Obsidian Army already gotten to the Throne Room?"  
  
"It isn't likely. Obsidianite, though he was trained properly for battle, doesn't really think to use his head. He's not very organized in battle."  
  
They had reached an elevator at the end of one tunnel. Two tall candle holders stood on either side of the elevator doors, giving light to the surrounding area. There was no sign of followers. Malachite pressed a red button on a control panel. Soon after, the doors opened and four soldiers came out.  
  
Zoey backed away. "They're back!"  
  
"Get behind me, Zoycite." Malachite pushed Zoey behind him, grabbing on of the candle holders and swinging it at the soldiers. The nearest soldier drew his sword and blocked Malachite's attack.  
  
"Get out of here, Zoycite!" Malachite commanded.  
  
"Where do I go?" Zoey asked.  
  
"Just run!"  
  
Zoey turned to run at the same time one of the Obsidian soldiers attacked her, knocking her to the ground. The soldier dragged her to her feet by her arm. "Master Obsidianite has ordered for you to be brought to our kingdom."  
  
"Let go of me, you monster!" Zoey wildly swung her arm around, causing the soldier to let go. She kicked him in the knee, delaying his attack. Taking the second candle holder, she swung it at another soldier preparing to attack her. "I won't go anywhere with you!"  
  
In a split second, Zoey was surrounded by more soldiers. A few of the soldiers fell to the ground, knocked out by the candle holder. Those still standing retreated, Zoey lying unconcious on the ground.  
  
Ignoring the soldiers, Malachite made his way to his fallen student. He lifted her off the ground, as careful as possible. "You will pay for this!"  
  
He took Zoey with him into the elevator and sealed the Underground Tunnel System so the army could not escape.  
  
Entering the Throne Room, Malachite was glad to be able to use magic again. Just the thought of not being able to conjure weapons when needed was ridiculous to him. It gave him a bad feeling. Beryl had not yet heard of the attacks, and gave Malachite a questioning look when he entered, carrying an unconcious Zoey in his arms.  
  
"The Obsidian Kigndom has attacked, Your Majesty," he explained. "Zoycite was injured in an attack while trying to defend herself."  
  
"And what happened to the other generals, Malachite?"  
  
"They were captured, My Queen."  
  
"I want you to take an energy sample from Zoycite. If the energy signature reads strong, she may fight in battle with your help." Beryl ordered.  
  
"Yes, Queen Beryl-sama." Malachite bowed his head slightly.  
  
"Now go! Take Zoey back to your castle and when she wakes up, take an energy sample. I want the results by tomorrow! And in the meantime, I'll have the Royal Patrol watch for anymore Obsidian soldiers."  
  
"Yes, Majesty." Malachite teleported back to his castle.  
  
Zoey opened her eyes slowly. "Wh-what happened?"  
  
"You were almost killed by the some of the Obsidian Army's soldiers." Malachite explained to her. "Later on I have to take an energy sample from you to determine if you're strong enough to handle fighting in battle, since our other two generals were taken prisoner."  
  
"So I may get to fight after all?"  
  
"Against my better judgement, but yes."  
  
"Why do you not want me to fight? Do you not believe in me?" Zoey wanted to know.  
  
"It's not that, Zoycite." Malachite said. "It's just that I don't want you hurt. You don't have enough experience yet."  
  
"I'll be fine."  
  
"You weren't fine today."  
  
"I'll do better with better weapons, Malachite-sama." Zoey promised. "Candle holders just aren't my style."  
  
"You don't have a style yet. You only just started to make use of your powers." Malchite said. "And I still have to teach you how to use a sword."  
  
"I figure if you swing it at them, they'll back away and give you time to think of something else."  
  
"That's not good enough. It doesn't always work that way. Get some rest, I'll be back later for energy."  
  
"Okay, Malachite-sama." Zoey turned on her side and closed her eyes, still tired and worn out from the attack. Malachite left the room, closing the door behind him.  
  
* * * * Zoey walked away from the window, sensing Malachite's presence before he entered the room. She looked up at him, half afraid, half determined.  
  
"You do not need to worry, my love. The Earth's Army will not let them attack. They won't stand a chance." Malachite assured her.  
  
"I know that. Because I won't let her do anything to the kingdom. I wish to- "  
  
Zoey woke with a start, sitting up in her bed. What confusing dream! But what had it meant?  
  
"I wish to....What?" Zoey shook her head, confused. There was something strangely familiar about Malachite. Something vague, yet still familiar. What was it?  
  
Zoey stood and walked towards the window. Darkness. It was all surrounded by darkness. What had she let Malachite drag her into? What exactly was this place? The Negaverse....The Negative Universe. Nothing outside but odd, twisted rock formations and dead-looking trees.  
  
"Nothing to be done about it now. I'm stuck here." Zoey muttered. She continued to gaze out the window. "It's all dead. Completely dead. But it used to be beautiful."  
  
Wait a minute....It used to be beautiful? Used to?  
  
In one short flicker of memory, the scene became beautiful. Just one little flicker, then it was dead once again. Zoey blinked. Shorter than a split second, but still, it had been there.  
  
Zoey studied the view outside the window. She hadn't noticed Malachite enter the room. He walked up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She jumped and cried out as if in pain.  
  
"You scared me!" She turned to face Malachite.  
  
"Sorry. I didn't mean to. What are you looking at?"  
  
"It was once beautiful," Zoey said, not answering the question directly. "So beautiful and full of life. And cherry blossoms."  
  
"What are you talking about? It's always been like this."  
  
Zoey shook her head. "It wasn't always this way. It was once home to many. A beautiful kingdom. And it had light."  
  
Somehow it came to her. She hadn't seen all of that in that one extremely short vision. Somehow, she just knew.  
  
Malachite was silent for a minute or two. "I need to take the energy sample and get it to Beryl-sama as soon as possible."  
  
"How does this...energy sample work?" Zoey asked suspiciously.  
  
"I take a small amount of your energy and give it to Beryl-sama. She will analyze it to determine whether or not your energy signature reads strong enough to battle."  
  
"Okay....." Zoey looked uncertainly at Malachite. "Is it going to make me feel weak and dizzy? I hate that feeling."  
  
"Maybe a little. The worst that could happen is a slight headache." Malachite said. "I won't hurt you."  
  
Zoey went back to her bed and sat.  
  
"You have to lie completely still or you might feel sick afterwards."  
  
Zoey followed instructions, lying down and staying still. She closed her eyes. Malachite held one hand over her. She felt an odd sensation as energy was transferred to Malachite's hand. Slowly, she began to feel weaker. When he was finished, Malachite stored the energy in a sort of crystalline orb.  
  
"Stay still for at least five minutes, then you have to sit up again."  
  
"Okay." Zoey kept her eyes closed, trying to fight off the feeling of weakness. She hated that feeling. She didn't want to feel weak.  
  
When five minutes had passed, Malachite took hold of her arm. "You have to sit up now, or you'll feel weaker."  
  
"I can't, Malachite-sama." Zoey protested. "I don't think I can move."  
  
"Sit up, Zoycite." Malachite pulled her up to a sitting position, his arm around her so she wouldn't fall. Zoey forced herself to sit up on her own. Instead of feeling dizzy like she expected, she felt frozen in place, unable to move.  
  
"No! Please, don't go! You may never come back!"  
  
"Of course I'll come back, love. You are the most important person in the world to me." He took her hand in his own and kissed it gently. "I'd never leave you."  
  
"Demo, what if....what if something happens to you?"  
  
"Nothing will happen, my dear. I will come back."  
  
Malachite stepped back and prepared for teleport. "Ja ne, boku no koibito."  
  
Zoey opened her eyes. She jumped up and away from Malachite. "What's the matter, Zoycite?" He had seen the vision too, though he pretended otherwise. He couldn't possibly love this little girl! Could he?  
  
Jumping up was not a good idea. Zoey instantly felt dizzy, as if the world around her was spinning very fast. She slowly sank to her knees. Malachite was immediately at her side, helping her to her feet. He didn't know why he felt protective of her.  
  
"No!" Zoey pulled her arm away from him. "I can help myself! I'm not a weak little girl."  
  
"Gomen nasai, I don't think you should move so fast yet. What's wrong? You look as if you've seen a ghost."  
  
"N-nothing's wrong! I'm perfectly fine!" Zoey jumped to her feet, swaying as if she were about to fall again.  
  
"Stop jumping up so quickly." Malachite commanded. "You're making yourself dizzy."  
  
"I'm not dizzy, I'm perfectly fine!" Zoey insisted. "I just have to sit down."  
  
"You are dizzy." Malachite pulled her back over to sit down on the edge of the bed. "Now tell me why you looked at me as if I was a spirit from another world."  
  
"I didn't!" Zoey lied. "Everything's fine."  
  
"You saw it, too." Malachite said quietly. "Don't lie. You cannot lie to me."  
  
"What does it mean?" Zoey asked. "I'm so confused."  
  
"I don't know. I wish I did." 


	6. Ch 4: The Mysterious Crystal! You're The...

Chapter Four: The Mysterious Crystal! Your'e the One. Malachite studied Zoey's expression. Was it fear? Confusion? Both? It was confusing and perhaps frightening for him, too, but he didn't show it. Zoey on the other hand, she was transparent. He could easily see what she was thinking. It was written all over her face in her expression.  
  
"What other visions have you had?"  
  
Zoey didn't seem to hear the question. She didn't answer.  
  
"Zoycite?"  
  
She raised emerald green eyes to meet his silvery-blue ones. "In a dream, you came into the room and you said not to be afraid. Then I said something, demo, I don't remember what."  
  
"When was this?"  
  
"When I woke up before we had that other vision."  
  
Malachite said nothing. What did these visions mean? Why did they happen? What triggered them?  
  
"Malachite?" Zoey asked.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"This has nothing to do with the visions, but what is the Crystal of Azurite?"  
  
"It is a powerful crystal. Very powerful. In fact, its power is so strong, it burns when you touch it. Only one person can stand to handle it, but unfortunately we haven't found that one person yet."  
  
"Why does Obsidianite want it?"  
  
"Power, of course. He's convinced it can control the universe." Malachite said, getting a faraway look in his eyes, as if he were remembering something.  
  
"Can it?"  
  
"We're not sure. I highly doubt it. Only the Imperium Silver Crystal can."  
  
"Then what is the purpose of this Crystal of Azurite?" Zoey asked, confused.  
  
"That is unknown. Since no one can handle it, its power is going to waste." Malachite explained.  
  
"Have you ever tried to handle it?"  
  
"Never." Malachite answered. "Obsidianite did, but the only thing that happened was he got burned badly."  
  
Zoey thought for a moment. "Then does he want it if he is not the one who can handle it?"  
  
Malachite shook his head. "He's not the same as he used to be. Something changed him. He never used to be power-hungry, selfish, vain, or anything he is now. He became a traitor to his cause, and I still don't know why."  
  
"I'm sorry." Zoey said. "It must have been hard on you."  
  
Malachite said nothing for a while. "Why don't we continue your training now, so we'll be ready next time they attack? Then we'll figure this out later."  
  
"Okay."Zoey agreed. "I have a feeling he'll be back for that crystal."  
  
"That's not the only thing he'll return for," Malachite made the mistake of thinking out loud.  
  
Zoey frowned slightly. "What do you mean?"  
  
"You really have no idea? Didn't you hear that soldier? 'Master' Obsidianite has ordered them to capture you and take you back to his kingdom."  
  
Zoey blinked. "N-nani? Nande?"  
  
"That's one reason we need to continue your training. That way, you are not completely helpless, like Obsidianite thinks."  
  
Zoey shuddered, remembering how she felt helpless against him when he held the knife to her throat. "No way am I going anywhere with that creep."  
  
"You needn't worry, my dear, he won't get away with anything as long as I can help it." Malachite's face was serious.  
  
"And who's gonna stop me? Your pretty little princess?" A sarcastic voice asked from above. Obsidianite's face hovered a good eight feet up in the air. Well, not his actual face, more like a hologram. "We meet again, 'my dear' Zoycite."  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't seem to remember your name." Zoey replied sarcastically. "What was it? Termite?"  
  
"Oh, but I remember yours." Obsidianite turned to Malachite. "I see the crystal's kept under close watch. Or is it just because I'm back?"  
  
"That crystal is not treated as a toy. You can't handle it anyway, so I don't know why you even want it."  
  
"Someone's got to be able to handle the crystal. And your kingdom isn't even trying to find the one who can. Its power is going to waste sitting here!"  
  
"We have tried for years and no one's come along who can use the crystal. That one person to handle the crystal is someone who lives in the Negaverse. You do not live here any longer. You gave up any right to the crystal by leaving us. That's your own loss."  
  
Obsidianite grew angry. "I will not give up! I'll get that crystal, Malachite! I will! You can count on it!" The image faded.  
  
Zoey wondered if maybe she was the one who was able to handle the crystal. Azurite....why did it sound familiar? She felt as if it were something significant, something that had to do with her visions somehow. She shook her head. She decided to clear it form her mind. Don't think about it now, she told herself.  
  
"Termite? That sounds nothing like his name."  
  
Zoey looked confused. Then she remembered what he was talking about. "That wasn't the point."  
  
Malachite shook his head, a slight smile on his face. "You're something else. Let's go to the Training Field."  
  
"I don't think I want to go anywhere outside this castle right now."  
  
"Then I've got another idea. Come with me," Malachite stood, taking Zoey by the arm.  
  
"Where are we going?" Zoey asked, pulling her arm out of Malachite's grip.  
  
"Just trust me." Malachite teleported the two of them to a strange, dark room. Zoey couldn't see anything.  
  
"Where are we, Malachite?" Zoey asked in a whisper.  
  
"You don't have to whisper," Malachite said in normal tone of voice, the sound of it echoing off the walls of the mostly empty room. "This is where the Crystal of Azurite is kept."  
  
The youma guarding the door read the energy signatures of the two before letting them enter. Malachite held onto Zoey's wrist, leading the way through the darkness. His eyes were used to the dark, unlike Zoey, who'd lived her entire life on Earth.  
  
The only light was the light the Crystal of Azurite gave off. It sat on a structure of some sort in the center.  
  
"So this is the Crystal of Azurite?" Zoey studied it carefully.  
  
"We're going to see if you can touch it."  
  
"Nani? I'd rather not risk burning my hand off! I need my hands, thank you."  
  
"It's not going to burn your hand off. If it does burn you, I'll pull your hand away." Malachite said. "Would you just trust me? I wouldn't hurt you, Zoycite." Because I love you, he added mentally. Where did that come from? He couldn't fall in love! Not now, not ever, not with anyone. It just wasn't possible.  
  
Taking her hand, he removed her glove and pulled her over to the crystal. "If it burns you, all you have to do is say so and I'll take your hand off of the crystal." He pressed the palm of her hand to the Crystal of Azurite.  
  
Instead of burning her hand like she expected, it didn't hurt at all. The crystal's surface felt warm, but not in a painful way. It was sort of comforting.  
  
"Is it burning you?" Malachite asked.  
  
Zoey didn't answer. She couldn't answer. She was lost in another vision. Was Zoey the one who could handle the crystal? Malachite didn't have time to think about it. He had to catch Zoey before she collapsed to the ground.  
  
"Zoey! Zoey, answer me! Wake up, Zoycite!" Malachite knelt on the ground, his unconcious student in his arms. "Zoey!"  
  
"I know that. Because I won't let her do anything to the kingdom. I wish to join the Earth's Army in my brother's place."  
  
"Love, I don't think you should-"  
  
"Why not, Malachite? I want to be with you, to fight by your side. I want to defend the Kingdom of Fire! I cn do it, I'm not as weak and fragile as I look."  
  
"I don't doubt that, Zoycite. I just don't want you on the battlefield. I don't want you hurt, you could be killed out there."  
  
"Then I'll die for my kingdom. I'm not gonna stand around while the Earth Army is short one general. I'm not gonna let you have the fun of getting revenge on Beryl without me. I hate her as much as you do."  
  
Malachite took her hands in his. "I don't want you hurt. It's not that I don't believe in you, love-"  
  
"I'm sorry Malachite, demo I'm going to join the Earth's Army and nothing you say is going to stop me."  
  
"I won't argue with you then. I just want what's best for you." Malachite cupped one hand under her chin and kissed her lightly.  
  
"Thank you, Malachite."  
  
Zoey moaned softly and opened her eyes. She lying in Malachite's arms. What happened? Did he see this vision too? It took a few moments for Zoey to remember where they were and why they were there.  
  
"Zoycite, look at your hand," Malachite said, holding her hand up for her to see. "The Crystal of Azurite didn't burn you at all, did it?"  
  
"No," Zoey shook her head. "It didn't burn me at all."  
  
"You're the one," Malachite said. "You re the one the Crystal of Azurite belongs to."  
  
"Me?" Zoey was confused. "How? Why?"  
  
"You had another vision, didn't you?"  
  
"Hai," Zoey looked guiltily up at him.  
  
"I saw your vision."  
  
"Honto?"  
  
"I think your being able to hold the crystal has to do with the Kingdom of Fire." Malachite said. "We just need to find out where this all ties together."  
  
"I want answers!" Zoey declared, sitting up. "I want to know what this Kingdom of Fire is and what it has to do with me."  
  
"You wanted to fight for it, so that must've meant you lived there?" Malachite wasn't sure either. "Do you have any siblings, Zoycite?"  
  
"Not that I know of." Zoey answered. "I'm so confused. I'm not even sure of who I am anymore."  
  
"You're Zoycite. General-In-Training of the Negaverse."  
  
"Yeah, but that might not be who I've always been. Before that, I was Zoey, almost out of high school, and a normal person. Well, not really normal, but still. And now, I may be someone else."  
  
"I don't care who you are. To me, you'll always be Zoycite."  
  
Zoey only half heard what he said. She had too much to worry about. She wondered how much she could handle before she went clinically insane.  
  
"We tell no one but Beryl-sama. If Obsidianite found out...." Malachite let his sentence trail.  
  
Zoey nodded in agreement. "Okay." Obsidianite ws already after the crystal. She didn't want him to be after her too.  
  
"What did you feel when you touched the crystal?"  
  
"The crystal the itself felt warm with energy. It didn't burn, but it felt warm."  
  
"Malachite, what do you think these visions are? The past? The future?"  
  
"I wish I knew. If I did, I'd tell you." Malachite stood, helping Zoey to her feet. "We should go back to the castle now. I will tell Beryl-sama first thing tomorrow morning."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sorry, this wasn't as good as the rest, in my opinion. You might think differently. Please Review and tell me what you think. I was hving problems with ideas for the chapter. The next will be better, promise! Til next time! 


	7. Ch 5: Battle Training Begins

Chapter Five: Battle Training Begins  
  
Malachite swung the sword at Zoey. Zoey blocked it like he had showed her. She was getting pretty good with the sword. Beryl had said she could participate in battle under the condition that she completed a certain number of hours practicing each day.  
  
"Time's up for today," Malachite announced. She was wearing him out. She now seemed to have an endless supply of energy and a passion for sword- fighting. "Let's go back to the castle. It's time for dinner."  
  
Zoey didn't want to stop. But she was getting tired, and she knew she hd to listen to what her teacher said, so she prepared for teleport. "Race you!" she shouted, sounding more like a little kid than a general-in-training. She teleported away and arrived at the castle seconds before Malachite.  
  
Malachite shook his head in amusement, then teleported to the castle.  
  
*************  
  
Later that night, Zoey was up in her room, practicing with various spells. It was silent, so she could hear the knock that came at the door.  
  
Malachite answered the door to find Nephlite standing there. He looked as if he'd been in a fight.  
  
"Nephlite?" Malachite was surprised to him. "What happened?"  
  
"Well, if the Obsidian Army wants to take over, they'll need to improve security."  
  
Malachite held the door open for Nephlite to enter. Upstairs, Zoey heard another voice. She silently went to the top of the stairs, where she could see, but they couldn't see her.  
  
"Obsidianite is serious about getting that Crystal of Azurite. He'll do whatever he has to to get it. We need to prepare our armies for any attacks."  
  
"Did you hear any of their plans?"  
  
"No. But I think they will be returning soon. That little girl you're training is in danger."  
  
"Nani?" Malachite was very angry when he heard this. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Well he ordered a soldier to 'find the copper-haired girl and bring her to the Obsidian Palace.' Isn't that solid proof?"  
  
Malachite ignored Nephlite's tone of voice. "When did he say that?"  
  
"Right before I escaped, he sent a bunch of youma to the Negaverse."  
  
"Why didn't you say that before?" Malachite was slightly upset at the Second General. "That's important information and you should have given it to me when you first got here!"  
  
Zoey slowly backed away from the stairs and back to her room. She backed straight into one of Obsidianite's youma!  
  
"Malachite!" Zoey cried out as loud as possible. "Help! Malach-"  
  
The youma clapped a hand over her mouth. Malachite had heard her scream from downstairs and teleported up to her, making it just as the youma was preparing for teleport. Zoey conjured an ice crystal and sent it at the youma with force. The youma jumped back avoiding the crystal but releasing Zoey. Zoey conjured her ice sword and swung it at the youma, missing it as the youma teleported away.  
  
"Wh-what was that thing?"  
  
"One of Obsdidianite's youma." Malachite answered. "Are you hurt?"  
  
"No, just scared." Zoey replied. "What if that thing comes back?"  
  
"I'll put a locking spell around the castle so no one will be able to get in."  
  
"I'm going to see the Queen." Nephlite said. Without another word or permission to leave from his superior, Nephlite was gone.  
  
*************  
  
Zoey couldn't sleep that night, locking spell or not. Everytime she nearly fell asleep, she heard some noise or saw some shadow and she was wide awake again. Eventually, she fell into a deep and seemingly dreamless sleep.  
  
"Wake up," a voice commanded, shaking her shoulder. "Wake up, Zoycite."  
  
Zoey opened her eyes. "What time is it?"  
  
"Seven in the morning. You were supposed to be up an hour ago. I only let you sleep since you were up all night."  
  
"I couldn't sleep," she admitted. She got up and took one of her uniforms out of the closet.  
  
"I'll wait for you downstairs," Malachite said, heading towaards the door. "You'll have to eat breakfast as fast as you can, you've got five hours today, no exceptions."  
  
The last thing she wanted that day was five hours. She wouldn't be able to concentrate.  
  
When they got to the Training Field, they wasted no time. About thirty minutes into practice, Nephlite showed up.  
  
"Need something Nephlite?" the First General asked, wanting Nephlite's reason for showing up.  
  
"I came to see what's so special about the little general-in-training that Obsidianite wants her captured for his kingdom. She couldn't possibly have very good battle skills yet, since she's still in training and all."  
  
His comment was met with a glare from the general-in-training.  
  
"Zoycite is learning quickly. In no time, she will be of great value to the Negaverse."  
  
Zoey wore a small, smug smile on her face as she conjured her sword. "Care to find out for yourself?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, I do." In a flash of light, Nephlite had conjured his own sword and taken the first swing at the First General's student. Zoey dodged quickly, jumping up at least two or three feet above her opponent's head. She swung downward only to have her sword knocked away.  
  
"Great value, huh?" Nephlite smirked. Zoey landed on her feet from her mid- air position.  
  
"It's not over yet!" Zoey declared. Four small ice shards were sent Nephlite's way. Dodging the attack, he laughed at her attempt.  
  
Zoey flung another crystal shard his way, shortening a few strands of Nephlite's hair.  
  
"Why, you little-" The Second General growled angrily. He shoved her to the ground before she could evade him. She grabbed the sword that lay forgotten on the ground, just as Nephlite made a downward swinging motion with his own sword. She was able to block it in time, holding off his attack.  
  
Nephlite hd to admit the little girl was pretty strong. She did have potential. And he hated her for it. It hadn't been that easy for him when he first started training. Malachite was too nice to her. His own teacher, no longer in the Negaverse, had been cruel and inconsiderate. He was jealous of the little rat!  
  
He didn't think Malachite would care for his student the way he knew he did. He'd always seen his superior as cold and uncaring, yet it was easy to see that he cared for the young girl. No one cared for anyone but themselves in the Negaverse. That was the way it had always been, the way it was always supposed to stay.  
  
Zoey was losing her strength to hold the sword against Nephlite's. If she didn't do something fast, she'd lose.  
  
In the chamber where the Crystal of Azurite was held, the Crystal lit up blinking with blinding light.  
  
With sudden burst of overwhelming power, Nephlite was brought down, Zoey's sword illuminated in the same blinding light. Zoey stood, staring at the sword in her hands with confusion. What was happening?  
  
"Zoycite, are you okay? What happened?"  
  
The crystal's power was too much for her. Zoey collapsed to the ground, the sword loosing it's glow and vanishing.  
  
"Zoycite!"  
  
"What the hell was that?" Nephlite asked. "The little brat overpowered me!"  
  
"Zoycite, are you okay?" Malachite asked again, still not getting an answer.  
  
"I-I don't know what happened. I...The sword.....The crys-" she stopped herself from mentioning the Crystal in front of Nephlite.  
  
"What?"  
  
Zoey shook her head. "Nothing."  
  
*************  
  
In the Earth Realm, Sora wandered around the park. How long has it been? Things just didn't seem right without Zoey around. Everything seemed pointless. Without meaning. No purpose.  
  
Sighing, the dark haired girl headed for home. Where was Zoey? No doubt the mysterious stranger had been true to his promise and had come back for her. But now what? She didn't know where exactly Zoey had been taken.  
  
"Onegai, be okay, Zoey-chan." Sora whispered. "I will find you. And I will not give up."  
  
Sora walked up the front steps and into the house. Her mom was in the kitchen making dinner. For the past few nights, her mom had fixed something that was her 'favorite.' Everyone, even at school was treating her differently. As if someone had died. As if she needed special treatment. She didn't want any of it. No one had died! Nothing was wrong! Zoey would come home and then everything would be fine! The same as it was before!  
  
At least she hoped so.  
  
Up in her room, she stared out the window. The sky was a mixture of pink and orange and yellow. She wondered if her friend could see it too.  
  
*************  
  
The next morning, Zoey was ready on the Training Field. She hadn't had another vision since the incident with the Crystal of Azurite.  
  
She only practiced sword fighting that day, and Nephlite didn't show up, much to her surprise. She couldn't help but wonder if he was afraid to come back after the sword incident. It was almost funny. But it wasn't. Nothing was funny anymore. Nothing was worth laughing at. In fact, Zoey wasn't sure she remembered the last time she had laughed. Or if she even remembered how to.  
  
That's sad. I don't even remember how to laugh, Zoey thought to herself.  
  
"What are you going to do?" The voice cut in on her thoughts.  
  
"Huh? G-gomen, I didn't hear the instructions," Zoey admitted, lowering her head.  
  
"The situation: You're surrounded by the enemy with no way out. What are you going to do?"  
  
"Jump up and attack from above?"  
  
"Demonstrate."  
  
"Yes, sir." Zoey jumped into the air, hovering at least seven or eight feet above ground. A shower of small ice shards sprayed the area below her, the shards vanishing after they hit something.  
  
"Good." Malachite gave a slight nod. "You're doing great."  
  
"Honto?"  
  
"Yes. I wouldn't lie."  
  
They continued to practice, perfecting flaws and going over things that had already been perfected. By the end of the day, Zoey was exhausted.  
  
*************  
  
A general who appeared to be in his early twenties sat alone in a dungeon in another kingdom. Leaning back against the wall, he sighed. Maybe the other generals forgot about him. Maybe they just didn't care. Maybe they'd never come and he'd be left to suffer alone.  
  
He always seemed to be alone. No matter what. And it didn't matter to him. He liked it that way. Most of the time.  
  
He ran one hand through his short, wavy blond hair. He just didn't care about anything anymore. He saw no point in caring.  
  
"Malachite?" Zoey asked, standing awkwardly in the doorway of the study. "Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Come in, Zoycite. What is it?"  
  
Zoey entered the room. "C-can I go to the Earth Realm? For a little while? Just to visit a friend? Onegai?"  
  
Malachite slowly shook his head. "Gomen nasai, Zoycite. You can't."  
  
Zoey bit her lower lip. "May I ask why not?"  
  
"The Queen would not allow it," Malachite replied simply.  
  
"Okay then," Zoey stood, trying to hide her diappointment. "Sorry if I bothered you."  
  
"Don't go just yet," Malachite stood also. "Obsidianite has been too quiet too long. Something might be up and I can't let you leave our kingdom."  
  
"Wouldn't it be safer on Earth than here where attacks are more likely to happen?"  
  
"We need you here with Jedite still in their kingdom. I'm sorry, I'd let you go if I could."  
  
"I wouldn't be gone for long. Not even one day. Onegai? Just this once?  
  
"No, I'm sorry. I can't let you go."  
  
"Okay. I understand." Zoey turned to leave.  
  
"I really am sorry," Malachite apologized before Zoey left the room.  
  
*************  
  
Zoey sat up in her room alone, despite the fact that it was the middle of the night.  
  
I've pretty much been alone since I've been here, she thought. Malachite didn't count. Sure, he'd been nice to her, but it wasn't the same without Sora. Sora was her only friend. Always there when she needed her, always there to listen, always there. Now she wasn't there, and now Zoey couldn't help but feel lonely without her friend around.  
  
Then, there was the whole identity thing. She truly wasn't sure what exactly her name was these days. For as long as she could remember, she'd been called Zoey. Now most everyone called her Zoycite. Sort of like Zoey, but with the added '-cite' and not so much emphasis on the 'y.' Was it a sort of odd coincidence? Her mother loved gemstones and minerals and had named her daughter Zoey, after the mineral zoisite. And now she was called Zoycite. But if her mind didn't decieve her, she recalled Malachite had called her Zoey at least once before....  
  
Then, there was Malachite. She had mixed feelings about him. When she had first met him, she felt as if she'd known him from somewhere before. She felt sort of strange around him. Anytime they were on the Training Field, she wanted nothing more than to do well and impress him. But why? Why did she want so badly to impress him?  
  
She let herself fall face first onto her bed. "Too much to think about. I think my brain is overheating," her voice was muffled by the pillow her face was buried in. So confusing...everything was so confusing.  
  
"Zoycite!"  
  
Zoey growled slightly. She had a headache, the last thing she wanted was to have to get up. She didn't want to move at all, but she somehow managaed to get up without falling and even make it to the stairs without dying first.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Come down here."  
  
Tired from not having any sleep so far that night, she made it downstairs without collapsing. It had been long, tiring day on the Training Field. Lack of sleep didn't help that at all.  
  
Malachite was the one who had called her down, but he wasn't alone. Nephlite was with him. Zoey was too tired to wonder what he was doing there. She bowed her head slightly in respect. Malachite stepped toward her, holding a sword in one hand. He had a sort of odd expression on his face that Zoey couldn't read.  
  
Zoey stepped back. "Wh-what's going on?" Her eyes went from the sword to Nephlite's face to Malachite's face. She couldn't read either of their expressions. Something was wrong. "T-tell me. Please." She tried to back away again, but for some reason, she stayed where she was. What was going on? Something was definitely wrong. "Tell me!" 


	8. Chapter Six: Nephlite Too? A Truth Revea...

Chapter Six: Nephlite Too? A Truth Revealed  
  
"Nephlite knows."  
  
Zoycite's eyes widened. "He knows? You told him? Why?"  
  
"Don't get mad at your husband, Queen Zoycite of the Ice Kingdom," Nephlite taunted.  
  
"Shut up! Before I rip your head off and hang it on that wall!" Zoycite threatened, pointing to the wall behind Nephlite.  
  
"So that's why Malachite wanted you to live here instead of-"  
  
"ECCHI!" Zoycite screeched, her hand connected with Nephlite's face as she slapped him with all the strength she had at two-thirty in the morning. It was quite a lot, considering that she didn't get any sleep since the night before and had been feeling quite drained.  
  
Nephlite placed a hand on the side of his face, covering the red mark that was slowly taking shape. "Don't say anything wrong to her. You might end up dead."  
  
Zoycite glared at the auburn haired man. "I won't hesitate to do it again."  
  
"Zoycite," Malachite said warningly. "I told him for a reason. If you're going to decapitate him, at least wait until he's told you why."  
  
Zoey crossed her arms. "Fine. Why?"  
  
"I've had visions like yours. Well, maybe not exactly like yours, but they were visions of the Elemental Kingdoms. And I don't know about Jedite....Oh, that reminds me, Malachite we have the battle plans ready." He held one hand up and a scroll appeared, floating just above his hand. Malachite took it and opened it. "I've noticed our energy reserves seem to be low. I already informed the Queen of this problem."  
  
"I've been waiting for this. Good job, Nephlite. I'll go over these, we'll make a final plan of action tomorrow." The scroll vanished from Malachite's hands. "The Obsidian Army will probably be returning soon."  
  
"What exactly happened in your visions?"  
  
"My visions weren't as clear as yours. I saw a battle. I saw deaths and the destruction of the Kingdoms. It was fuzzy, but I could tell what most of it was."  
  
"If we're all having visions, Jedite must be having them too," Malachite said, mostly thinking to himself.  
  
"This is all your fault," Nephlite accused, glaring at Zoycite. "You and your stupid crystal! Everything was fine until you came along! Now everything's screwed up!"  
  
"Shut up! It's not my fault! I didn't tell the 'stupid' crystal to haunt us with visions of our past! I didn't even know we had a past life! So leave me alone, before I do rip your head off!"  
  
"Stop it, both of you. No one is to blame for this," Malachite said, separating the two.  
  
"Except maybe Beryl. Why don't we remember any of this? Why are we suddenly here instead of there? Why are the Kingdoms dark and ugly instead of beautiful and full of life like they should be?" Zoycite asked.  
  
"For as long as I can remember, this is how it's always been. We can't blame anyone until we know for sure."  
  
"How long is since you can remember? You don't remember life on Earth?"  
  
"To tell you the truth, no I don't, Zoycite. None of us do. After three years in the Negaverse, memories like that start to fade."  
  
"Well, I'm not gonna let that happen to me! I won't forget anything! I won't forget my parents, or my friend or anything about Earth!"  
  
"It can't be helped, Zoycite. I said the same thing. But I don't remember a thing."  
  
"You mean you actually had friends, Zoycite?" Nephlite teased.  
  
Zoycite's eyes narrowed to a glare. "Shut up! I hate you and I wish I never met any of you! I wish none of this ever happened, and I don't care if I wake up and this was all a nightmare and I never see any of your ugly faces again!" She turned and ran back up the stairs, tears threatening to fall.  
  
"Zoycite!" Malachite called after her. He turned to Nephlite. "Now look what you did. Why do you have to pick on her like that?"  
  
"I didn't mean to make her cry. I was only teasing her," Nephlite said defensively.  
  
"Get out of here." Malachite demanded.  
  
"Better go comfort your little lover," Nephlite smirked.  
  
"Get out now!"  
  
"I'm going, I'm going." Nephlite teleported away.  
  
Malachite went upstairs to Zoycite's room and knocked at the door. "Zoycite?"  
  
"Go away! I hate you all!"  
  
"Open this door, now Zoycite."  
  
"No!"  
  
"That was an order, Zoycite. Open this door."  
  
"No! I'm not listening to you! I hate you!"  
  
"I don't hate you." I love you, he added mentally. But he couldn't say it. He didn't want to admit it, he really didn't even want to admit it to himself. He really did love her, even if he hadn't told her so. He wished they could live in their past life, and they could be married and live together in peace without any problems. That wouldn't be coming true anytime soon, it probably wouldn't happen at all. She didn't want to marry him then, so why should she now?  
  
After about five minutes of consideration, Zoycite opened the door just enough to be able to talk to him without shouting. Her face was tearstained and her voice wasn't steady, but she didn't care. "You don't?"  
  
"No. Why would I hate you?"  
  
"You don't wish you never met me?"  
  
"No. What are you getting at?"  
  
"Maybe if I never came here, you guys wouldn't be having any visions. Maybe it's because all of us have been reunited again."  
  
"Maybe. But I don't hate you for it."  
  
"Are you sure?" Zoycite opened the door the rest of the way.  
  
"Of course I'm sure. Now stop crying. Nephlite can be a real jerk when he wants to be."  
  
"I'm not going to forget them. I won't let that happen to me," she insisted.  
  
"Zoycite? Would you want what happened in the past? Would you want to be married? To be Queen of the Ice Kingom?"  
  
Zoycite just stared at him. "What do you mean?"  
  
Malachite took a deep breath. "Zoycite, I...."  
  
"You what?"  
  
Malachite leaned closer to Zoycite, tilting her face upward to his. He kissed her gently, his lips barely touching hers. She pulled away from him and stared at him, her eyes wide with fright. "Go away! Leave me alone!"  
  
"Zoycite, I-"  
  
"I said leave me alone!" She slammed the door and stood with her back against it, closing her eyes tightly as if trying not to let the tears fall.  
  
"I'm sorry, Zoycite." Malachite turned and went to his own room.  
  
***************  
  
The nexxt morning, Zoycite didn't come out of her room. Malachite knocked on her door.  
  
"Zoycite, if you want to eat something before we go to the Throne Room, it would be wise to come out now."  
  
There was no answer. He tried again. "Zoycite, please come out." When that failed to do much good, he tried to open the door. Surprisingly, it wasn't locked. But the room was empty. Zoycite was not there.  
  
A million thoughts raced through his head. Obsidianite could have kidnapped her. She could have run away. What if she was in danger? He had no idea where she could possibly be. He searched the castle and the surrounding are for her energy signature, but she was nowehere to be found. Ten minutes later, a door slammed and Malachite heard the sound of approaching footsteps. Zoycite walked past him and into the room.  
  
"Zoycite!" Malachite caught her arm and pulled her back, turning her to face him. "Where have you been?"  
  
"I was angry with you. And I always talk to Sora when I'm angry."  
  
"You went to the Earth Realm? I told you not to! You disobeyed me, Zoycite."  
  
"So punish me, then."  
  
Malachite shook his head. "When did you leave?"  
  
"After you went to your room, I teleported there. I stayed the night at Sora's house."  
  
"What were you angry with me for? Because I kissed you? Because I love you?"  
  
Zoycite looked down at the floor. "I-I wasn't exactly angry."  
  
"What were you then?" Malachite wanted to know.  
  
Zoycite didn't look up at him. "I was scared, okay? I didn't want to like anything about this place. I was planning on leaving for good. And last night, I considered not coming back. I didn't think anyone here cared about me. And why should they? No one seems to care for anyone in this place. But when you...when you kissed me, I realized how much....how much I....I love you." She said the last three words so softly, Malachite almost didn't hear her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.  
  
"And if we could live in the past, I wouldn't mind being the Queen of the Ice Kingdom," Zoycite said, looking up at him.  
  
Nephlite chose that moment to teleport in. "Sorry, I appear to be interrupting something here, but we have a problem."  
  
Malachite looked at Nephlite. "What sort of problem?"  
  
"Some of our weapons are missing, and our energy reserves are low. The Queen is sendig me to Earth to collect energy and she wants you and your lover, here, to get the Youma Army ready for battle."  
  
"Okay, now quit wasting time and get to your assignment."  
  
Nephlite teleported away without a word.  
  
"We better go, Zoycite."  
  
Zoycite nodded in agreement. Malachite transported both of them to the Training Field where the Youma Army was waiting for instruction.  
  
***************  
  
"Are the Youma ready?" A raven haired young man sat on a throne in a dark palace, giving out commands. He smirked as his youma servants scurried around to do his bidding. This wouldn't be happening if he'd stayed in that pathetic Negverse! He'd made the right choice, hadn't he?  
  
"Yes sir, they're ready," a Youma with long, dark blue hair replied, bowing to the King. "We can attack whenever you give the command.  
  
"Good. But I don't plan to attack just yet." He held up a hand and a picture appeared. "This girl, Zoycite is to be found and brought here. You have two days to find her and bring her here."  
  
"Yes sir ," the Youma bowed. "But, if I may ask, how should I get her here?"  
  
"I could care less, as long as you don't kill her!" Obsidianite shouted at the Youma.  
  
"Yes, sir." The Youma vanished.  
  
"Zoycite will soon be mine," Obsidianite declared with an evil grin. 


End file.
